Nagisa's Last Assassination
by AJ-Writer
Summary: Not as serious as titled. A year after their graduation, after being nearly struck by an extremely bad luck, Nagisa was rendered penniless. And then Kayano arrived and gave him a job that he can't refuse. His last 'assassination' job. NagisaxKayano. Lemons. Lots and lots of lemons... tentacly lemons. you have been warned.
I always wanted to try to make a tentacle lemon scene. So… here's a test run.

 **0000000000000000**

A kiss. It always started with a kiss.

When the two lips first met, she was too far lost to understand… 30 seconds after his tongue start rummaging the insides of her mouth did she began to dig the 'world shattering' ramifications of what's transpiring at that moment.

She tried to resist and normally she would succeed, but, discounting the fact that the tentacles sapped her strength to the point of inexistence, his hold on her felt like an iron cast grip from which she can't get away. Thus she hung helpless as an infant as his tongue danced with hers.

1 hit…

She can even feel her drool coagulating with his…

2 hits… 3 hits…

His tongue reaching down places in her mouth she never even know were there…

4 hits…5 hits… 6 hits…

By then she couldn't resist anymore…

7 hits… 8… 9… 10… 11…

The sound of her heart pounding drive her mind blank… her cheek felt like they're about to melt…

12… 13… 14… 15 hits – CRITICAL DAMAGE!

And she finally blacked out with blood of overexcitement oozing out of her noses… she could barely hear his voice…

"Koro-sensei, is this okay…?"

"FULL POINTS NAGISA! NOW LEAVE IT TO ME!"

When she finally awoke again, she knew things have changed between them. Forever.

Seven years later…

Bathed by the moonlight piercing the stained glass of the church, the two lips met again. There's more passion in this kiss, more emotions. Two mouths opening and gaping whilst glued with one another, smearing the edges of their mouths with saliva and drool. Tongues hooked and danced inside their wet orifices.

The owner of one pair of that entangled lips was a sight of divine beauty. A woman at the full cusp of her adulthood, her beauty in full bloom further amplified by the wedding gown that clad her perfectly formed female figure. The other, a male. Obviously the groom. Roughly the same height as his lover, but his hair is wild, long and unkempt. And while his bride was properly dressed for the occasion, the groom's clothes seem half undone from waist down.

Further alluding to the true nature of this event, was that despite the groom and the bride are locked in their passionate kiss… there's no one in that church. No priest to officiate or attendance to witness the event. As the kiss intensified so are the emotions. While love was prevalent, the emotion involved grew increasingly carnal and the passion had devolved into lust.

With a grunt, the male lifted the bride's thighs and pushed her to sit on the altar. Bibles and other religious icons that were on the table are pushed back over the floor, but the still kiss locked couple care not. The groom wildly rummaged beneath the bride's long white dress. A ripping sound later, and the man's hand thrown away a torn piece of silk. Before long, the groom's lower half was also completely undone, leaving him bareback in front of the court.

Somehow their lips remained locked as the man pushed his waist into the mass of white wedding skirt of his bride. His manhood desperately reaching into the opening. The moment it gain a firm grasp of its location, the man's naked waist gave one strong jerk deep straight in-between the bride's hanged legs. The bride frowned, and her eyes snapped open in shock. She looked like she wants to squeal her brains out, but her mouth was sealed shut by his groom. And then he began to move. His waist moving in and out, back and forth, each motion produced a wet squelching sound from beneath the groom's white dress. Through it all, the groom let loose muffled moans of groans and squeals. Her hands grasped her partner's wild long hair, holding it tight. Tears trickling at the corner of her widened eyes as her face flushed red. Her flailing legs, its stockings ripped here and there, wrapped around her mate's back, her feet hooked with one another to ensure a tight hold.

Her partner moved his waist in and out of her faster and faster. He finally decided he should concentrate more on pounding this one hole and let go the groom's mouth. Drool and saliva streaked inbetween the finally parted lips, and both the bride and the groom finally had the freedom to squeal. No intelligible word came out that might explain why or what, but their moans of ecstasy seem to speak for itself. "Ahn…! Ahn…! Aaaah!" The bride's upper half flailed lifelessly, her breasts buckling in motion with each thrust from her partner. Her once tidy wedding dress is now crumpled and half undone, exposing a generous amount of her bosom as her groom held her by the waist.

Her petite hands slung helplessly around her mate's head whilst said mate intensified his waist movements, earning an increased volume in the groom's moans. Fluids of their labor start trickling down at an ever increasing rate from the seams of their interconnected limbs. "AH!... AH!... AAARGH!" Suddenly, the male's movements grew more intense and violent. The groom seems to have also lost herself in heat as she screamed while clawing her hair in desperation, rocking her head with abandon. Ominously enough, her screams of pleasure became indistinguishable with the shriek of horror and pain. "AAAAGH! I'm COMING! I'M CO- I… I… IACK! AAAH! AAARHAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHH!" The male's grunts also became one final long scream, both in feral satisfaction… and sheer agony. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

A loud wet sound from beneath her wedding dress was coupled with a massive splash of white fluid exploding from the bride's groin. The groom's womanhood kept squirting out an amount so unnaturally copious even whilst her mate's manhood is still plugging her womb with its enormity. What's more, the male too, unleashed load after load of his juice into her. And they're not stopping. The man lay kisses after kisses at her face, her neck, her ears, everywhere… the woman moaned and squealed her approvals. His first ejaculation barely ended when his waist began moving again. "Ah… Ahn! AHN!" The groom buried his face onto on the erect nipples of her breast s he held her in place whilst he kept piercing her again and again even amidst the splashes of their lovefluids. Soon, the moans escalated into shrieks, and yet again, they reached their climax together in a simultaneous screams. But whether their screams were screams of agony or pleasure is already unrecognizable. For even if the latter was the case, their conjoined bodies jerked time and again as sweating skin slapped against another, losing all semblance of conscious desire to stop its current course of action: to prolong this abnormal carnal activity for as long as there's breath in them.

With one last shrill, the bride lost the strength on her legs and the foot unhook as her legs snapped open. Her body lifelessly fell on the altar's table, the only motion she can make come from her groom, whose waist didn't slacken even with his mate's fall and continue his brutal pounding into the bride's splattering groin. Sweat poured out of their pores and splashed every time they moved. But by that time, their bodies had also been covered in their juices, but neither cared about sanitary or dignity… or anything else for that matter. "Ah… ah… ah…" The cum splattered bride can only helplessly moan and drown in ecstasy as her overstuffed ovary, already filled to the brim with his mate's juices, continues to pump out unnatural amount of fluid again and again, whilst the male continue fill her up as he refused to stop. Soon the floor beneath them had been drenched in the white of their overflowing love fluids.

Eventually, the bride screamed her lungs out in one long crescendo as her belly swelled to the point her wedding gown around her bulging belly began to tear: the result of her constantly climaxing and her mate filling her up… and yet because his manhood sealed her entrance so completely, more are pouring in with little space to flow out. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" The groom fared no better as it seems even he had finally lost control over his ejaculation, but worse of all… it was just the beginning. In the end, he too screamed… after everything's coming out, what comes next might kill him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHH!" The groom jerked one last time…

And amidst all the overflowing fluid flooding beneath the Groom's gown… something writhes… wildly.

It wasn't clear where they came from or who brought them out… only there were uncountable numbers of them. Tentacles… countless tentacles erupted amidst the torrent of mixed liquid. The groom's wedding skirt was torn apart as the tentacles erupted from within, the eruption slammed her back straight to the altar table. The man's sex limb was pulled out and the bride's overstuffed womb finally had a chance of release. Its content splattered across the table and the bride's swollen belly finally had a chance to deflate. But the juice covered tentacles had no intention to let her rest. They quickly lashed out and grasped the bride's legs before they quickly dragged her back in squealing. Before she can form any kind of resistance, they yanked her and forcibly stuffed her insides with his still firm tip, jamming it deep back into her. And they did it without mercy or restraint, the man pierced her so deep until they plunged straight into her birth chamber. "KYAAAAAAAAA!" But that was just the start.

All other tentacles came out in a variety of sizes and shapes. The bigger tentacles quickly wrapped around the bride's whole being, coiling her thighs and her arms, restraining her before she can mount any resistance. The smaller ones crept under the seams of what's left of her wedding dress and ruptured the chest area from inside, revealing her cleavages in full, and then the slightly bigger ones wrapped around those mounds, squeezing for all its worth whilst the smaller ones set about to violate her already erect nipples. And then several others approached said nipples and suddenly split open tentacle laden mouths. Said mouth immediately devoured her nipples, the smaller tentacles inside erupted and squished her nipples. Loud gulping sound can be heard as the tentacles sucked deep everything that came out. To make things worse, while the bride clearly no longer had the strength to even move, the tentacles are forcibly moving her body back and forth her mate's firm rod at speed beyond anything human can do. But the worst arrived when several tentacles with phallic tips joined the scene.

Several smaller ones crept into the area where the two limbs are sliding in and out amidst cum splashes that accompany each motion. They somehow managed to slink inbetween the seams of the bride's openings and stretched it open. The bride didn't think it could felt get worse… until three of the phallic tentacles barged in along with her mate's own tip. Now in addition to the tentacles are ramming her helpless body back at forth like jackhammer on top of her groom's phallus, the few phallic tentacles that went with it are also sliding in and out her overstuffed womanhood at that same rapid pace. Her stomach had become so deformed, contoured into the shape of the tentacles wriggling inside. Her corset was torn as the stomach beneath it bulged.

If the bride still had any sense left, she'd begged someone, anyone to just kill her and be done with it. But if that's what she wanted to say, the tentacles gave her no chance because some of those tentacles quickly went in right down her throat, wriggling her insides, slithering in and out as droll and saliva poured uncontrollably from the corner of the bride's gagged mouth. The tentacles have completely robbed her of all her freedom as they molest her from top to bottom, and now they're also making use of every nook and cranny of her being. Several phallic tentacles slid inbetween her squeezed breasts, and while having those breasts involuntarily gave the tentacle a boobjob, it forced its way into the crying and gargling bride's stuffed mouth, joining others slinking deep down her throat. The tentacles are trying to enter her into every opening in her body: a few are poking her ears, a few more pierced her anus, sliding in and out at huge length into her insides, further twisting the girl's organs. She can feel them grinding with the ones piercing her from the front inside her. The tentacles are wriggling in her fingers, forcing her to handjob them. Even her feet were made to handle a few of them. Some are sliding inbetween her armpits, even her leg pit. They, the tentacles, were that desperate to be stimulated, they're using every part of the bride to satisfy their bottomless sexual appetite.

The tentacles apparently were also indiscriminate, for the groom was also spared little mercy. The man no longer had strength left to move his waist, so the tentacles moved it for him not only by wrapping themselves allover his body… but also by stabbing several of them deep into his rear hole. The groom's scream was immediately silenced as half a dozen of those tentacles also plunged down his throat… and deeper still they go. The one piercing from his behind are coiling past his digestive organs and the one from the front are drilling deeper into his throat. He could've sworn they met somewhere inside him, wriggling allover his insides… Some of the smaller ones were hardly idle as they also went into every other opening in the male's body: some went for his nose, some went into his ears, and some, god help him, he can feel are sipping into that tiny opening in his manhood still ruthlessly piercing the insides of his mate's womb.

Through it all, the bride and groom kept coming and coming. The couple's bodies were already drowned in cum and fluid. And it's not just their own. The tentacles also reacted and cum and cum again in concord with the couple, the altar from which this profane activity is proceeding had long since been bleached in their color, overflowed with their excreted liquid and it drips ceaselessly into the floor. But the most unbelievable part is that through it all, the couple actively continued to make love with each other… how they were deriving pleasure from this is already beyond human understanding.

And then, the tentacles began to reposition the male. They pulled his already limp body, careful as to not stop the movement of the waist and then placed him on top of the bride. The tentacles afforded a few last sprays allover their faces as they move away from the couple's faces, allowing the bride and groom to look upon each other… their expressions indiscernible beneath all the depravity they had endured.

No words were exchanged until…

"…I love you."

The groom's face wrinkled as tentacles burst out of his mouth just as tentacles burst out of the bride's lips… and they brought said lips together as countless tentacles engulfed them both…

As one witness this depravity… one dare to ask the question… how did it come to this?

6 years ago…

A year after their graduation ceremony, one can say life had gone quite well for one Shiota Nagisa. Having finished his high school he wants to continue his dream of becoming a teacher. As promised, he moved away from his parents and cut his girlishly long hair. The latter took some time to get used to as Nagisa still often forget to periodically cut them. Thus, this year he was left with a somewhat slightly long hair that reached just the edges of his collar. With the substantial reward money (well, a fraction of it really), it allowed him to study in a teacher's university… but there are still other expenses, other unexpected spending he had to take into account, including the one simple fact of living a life…

Shit happens.

A small chunk of the recovering moon fell from its orbit towards earth. Atmosphere reduce the chunk to the size of a golf ball when it entered the lower atmosphere, but Law of physics applies and it still obliterates everything it landed upon with the force of a tomahawk missile. Miraculously, the only house that was demolished was his, and his alone.

He survived, by the way, on the account that he was away giving private tutoring to one his students.

His whole life savings however, was in the building when it was flattened off the face of the earth.

Fortunately, his scholarship is not in grave danger because he already paid in full for the whole program. He can still at least put a roof on top of his head by camping somewhere in the nearby wilderness, but he still need to find a way to earn himself a living. Regrettably, tutoring middle schoolers don't pay much these days. He needs to find another good paying side job. And fast.

Fortunately, fast is the answer to his solution because a few days after the meteor fall incident, Nagisa watched in horror and wonder when a large luxurious minivan ran rampant across the streets. Miraculously no one was hit, but his gut feeling felt something nerve wrecking about it. It escalates even more when said rampaging van suddenly screeched to a halt from its speed run right in front of his tent. The driver's seat door was opened, and Nagisa was still wondering who's the hot rod on the wheels when a figure suddenly lunged out and struck him to the ground, holding him tight. Nagisa finally noticed this figure is giving him a loving albeit a rather tight hug around his neck. And he can also hear sobbing. A girl's sobbing. She was hugging him so tight as if she was afraid he'll disappear in an instant if she didn't. A guy living in a tent was being given a hug by a girl who just went speeding in the streets, and being that guy, Nagisa can already feel the stares.

"Umm…hello?" Nagisa had to ask.

"Saw the news about the meteor." The girl sobbed to his shoulder. "Recognize that house as yours. You scared the shit out of me. Are you alright?" The girl pulled back, allowing Nagisa to finally get a good look on her face. And he gasped when he realized who she is.

…he just didn't remember Kayano Kaede to be this beautiful. "Kayano?"

Through the tears trickling down her eyes, Kayano smiled. "Yes. It's me. Don't you recognize me?"

"Uh… I do… I do now… I mean… your uhhh…" Nagisa was about to say her face becoming more beautiful and woman like, but instead he choked: "Your hair…"

"Oh… right." Kayano smiled as she played with her long hair… her real hair. "When I was in the school I painted my hair green. Now… I don't need the disguise anymore and so I… well… this is my real hair color." She chortled as she wiped the last of her tears. "Did you… like it?"

"Looks… good on you."

Kayano chuckled sweetly. But then she quickly regained her composure. "But… seriously… Nagisa… are you okay?"

"Not a scratch. I wasn't home when the meteor fell."

"Really?" Kayano peeked behind Nagisa to see his current living condition. "Really?" She repeated. This time her question is not about his wellbeing per se. A girl always know when her friend was not being entirely honest to her.

"…okay. My savings were in there when the building burned. Including all the reward money from the… graduation. So… yeah… I'm broke."

"So now you're looking for a job?"

"My college are all paid for till completion… but all the money I had left are just those in my wallet right now… so… yes. I'm trying to find a job… and a good paying one if possible… but… no luck so far. I mean… my best skill set isn't exactly pleasing in my resume."

"A job… huh…?" Kayano thought calmly as she tapped her lips. Nagisa Shiota… beneath that cute and innocent looking face is one of the most talented assassins on the planet, trained and educated by their teacher, the legendary God of Death turned anti matter composed teacher.

Thing is… you put top-class assassination skills in your resume, and most people would prefer to send you home or call men in white coats rather than giving you a job.

As if on cue, her cell-phone rang. The girl quickly received it. "Hello?" And as soon as she did she held the phone some distance away from her ears as the speaker was abuzz with the sound of someone screaming angrily from the other end. "I know… I know… I shouldn't have run away like that… I was panicking… yes… yes… I know we're on a schedule… but my best friend almost got hit by a meteorite, so I think I had the right to be overreact… hold on one minute." She held the phone as she looked at Nagisa's confused look. "Nagisa! I… may have a way for your money problem. I had a job, and it's right in your skill set. And it pays well. Guaranteed."

"My… skill set?"

"You do remember I'm an actress? Well… every actress always had… bodyguard. And I'm currently working on this film here… and uh… I need a bodyguard."

And suddenly, it just made sense to Nagisa. Kayano… or to go by her stage name: Haruna Mase, is an actress. A very famous child actress. And actress, as they grew into adulthood, inevitably gained fanbase. Some fans will get… more overzealous than the others. Stalkers. Crazy overzealous fans that sometimes attempt assassination attempts of their idol. And that's why some actress had bodyguards… preventers to counter such problems. And who best to counter assassination attempts other than one of the best assassin in the nation? Even better when said assassin is your best friend?

And Nagisa couldn't believe something so perfect just fell on his lap. He can use his assassination skills, and he doesn't have to kill anybody… in fact his job is to prevent it from happening. And this time the one he need to protect is his best friend? He'd be crazy if he said anything but: "Sounds good to me."

If Kayano's smile get any sweeter, ants will swarm allover it. "…thank you, Nagisa!" And out of wazoo she gave him a peck on the cheek before she went back to her phone. "Right. Listen. About that problem, I just got some nice, reliable one that can work at a nice fare… what do you mean how do I know if he's qualified? Let me put it this way: if this guy can't do it, no one can. He's the expert on the field… The fare? Oh don't worry. It's negotiable."

And while Kayano rave on and on at her cellphone at how good (and quite possible how cheap) he is, Nagisa just stood struck there with face as red as tomato. He can still feel the heat from where her lips touched his cheek. It felt good.

 **000000000000**

Finally, Nagisa packed everything (it doesn't take too long) and stuffed it in the fan. Funny thing is he found himself in the passenger's seat whilst Kayano is doing the driving. "Kayano… you can drive?"

"Well, yeah. I've got my license."

"Yeah…" The license is one thing… but Nagisa also took note of the van. Outwardly it doesn't look like much… but the inside was… almost like a comfortable small house. Not luxurious but clean, tidy… not even his old home was this tidy. It doesn't smell of something new, but it smell thick with a woman's personal touch. "You've been living here?"

Kayano grinned. "I went back to my career as soon as we've graduated. And with this kind of career, you gotta be ready to move to a different place for shooting a different scene. So I've gotten used to literally living on the road."

"Ah… I see." And that's when Nagisa began to truly understand the gravity of what he's gotten himself into. Unlike him, Kayano already had a sterling career. She was the prodigal young actress even before she spent that year in E-class. Even at such young age, she already had a strong grasp on what she wants to be, the strong base to do so, and how best to get there. '…compared to her… I'm nothing…' But as Nagisa continues to gaze on Kayano, he couldn't help but to notice… how much she has grown. Almost rapidly so in just a single span of a year after he last saw her. The female curves on her body grew more pronounced, her skin smooth and gleam… and… her breasts, which she used to be so dejected about had grown quite a bit. Those who used to call her Forever O will now owe her an apology.

"Nagisa? Something on my face?" Kayano chortled with a blush. She seems to have noticed that Nagisa was staring at her top to bottom.

"Uh… no… nothing. Nothing. I mean… I guess an actress job isn't easy right, Kayano… oh wait… maybe I should call you Yukimura-san… or should I call you Mase-san or…"

Kayano laughed. "My real name is Yukimura Akari, this you know. The crew will call me Mase Haruna." And then she smiled ever so sweetly at him. "But for you… I'll always be Kayano Kaede. So feel free to call me whatever's comfortable for you."

"Ah… eh…" Nagisa flabbergasted. When did… no… why did Kayano act so cutesy like this with him?

"Though…"

"?"

She curled and her face blushed in embarrassment. "…I wouldn't mind if you call me… Kaede."

Nagisa suddenly snapped into attention. Come to think of it, he never called Kayano by her first name. Everyone called her Kayano and he felt it was a very natural thing to do. "Ehh… well… I… to just call you Kaede after all this…"

Kayano could barely hide her tint of disappointment, but then she smiled. "Oh well. Fine. Just call me whatever's feel natural for you."

"O… Okay."

And after that, what followed was an awkward silence that continued until they finally reach the shooting prop, where they were welcomed by the obviously less than pleased crew.

"Haruna-san! Where were you? You bolted off like a bat out of hell just like that right before a shooting!" A woman, Kayano's manager began.

"Gomen, gomen! I'm so sorry. I was in panic and I wasn't thinking straight."

"Sigh… oh well… just don't make a habit out of it, okay? Now. What is this I hear about new 'bodyguard'?"

"Ah! Right! Nagisa!" Kayano chortled.

Nagisa timidly walked out of the van, and he can feel their gawking, obviously skeptic stare at his tiny figure. When people say bodyguard, the image that came to mind was a large, burly and sizable figure… something that is the exact opposite of the image that Nagisa's giving right now. '…I felt like they can drill holes in me with their stares…' All he can do was giving everyone his trademark nervous smile. "Uhh… I'm Nagisa Shiota. Nice to meet you…?"

"Eh-hm… Nagisa-kun, yes? I know this is rude… but… do you have experience in this line of work?" The Manager asked.

"Zip." Nagisa answered. "This is just a side job after all."

"A side jo…" The manager was lost for words. "Then… what exactly are you?"

"…a private tutor and a teacher in training." Again with the quick and simple answer.

Kayano was the only one who can laugh at that answer. The Manager looked at Kayano's visibly cheerful expression, the manner in which she panicked earlier, and as she looked at the boy, she quickly put two to two together. 'Youths…' "Sigh… Alright. Haruna vouched for you, so I will trust her judgment. But I do hope you understand what you're jumping into. I don't mean to scare you, but being a Preventer Bodyguard is no easy job. And Haruna's rising popularity made the task even more brutal. Several bodyguards had resigned and/or ended up severely injured. Are you sure you want in?"

What the manager said merely made Nagisa even more resolute. "Yes. I'm sure I want in." And Kayano couldn't be happier.

 **00000000000000**

With that settled the film shooting can finally begin in the earnest with their main actress had finally returned.

"Scene 22, take 3… and… ACTION!"

And as Kayano played her part with perfection on the stage, Nagisa watched in awe from the sidelines. He had heard Kayano was a very talented child actress… now she had grown up, and that talent blossomed every brighter. She can easily changed her expressions from happy, sad, angry or even melancholy ever so naturally. Now she understands how Kayano was able to have everyone fooled for almost an entire year. "She's really amazing…"

"I guess that's what you call to be blessed by the God of Acting." The Manager also thought the same as she watched Kayano's marvelous performance. "When I first found her, I knew right away: that girl was born to be an actress. But she's still so young. That's why I told her to quit acting for a while and lived a normal life." The Manager turned to Nagisa. "But then… that… accident happens… the classroom with a monster as a teacher… and then I found that she was right in the middle of it all, I almost forgot how to breathe."

"Ah… yeah…" Nagisa shrugged. "But… Kayano seem to be doing well recovering from the uh… ordeal?"

'Why did he call her Kayano? Hmm…' the Manager had pretty much summed up why Haruna Mase AKA Yukimura Akari wanted the boy as her bodyguard. But at the moment, she still thinks it was just sentimental reasoning. "Well, she's a fighter, I'll tell you that much. She came to me barely a few weeks ago, saying she want to act again. I told her she should rest from acting to recover from that trauma, but instead she gave me a scenario for this new movie."

Nagisa snapped to attention. "Wait, what? Kayano also wrote the story for this movie?"

"From start to finish. She gave it to me and then I gave it to the directors, and then he gave it to the editors… they had to fix a few plots here and there… but they unanimously agreed… it was a masterpiece."

"Kayano wrote the script?" Nagisa suddenly had a suspicion. "…can I read it?"

"? Sure." The Manager handed Nagisa a copy of the script and the boy read it calmly. He chuckled. "Oh… Kayano... you clever girl you…"

"Hm?"

At the set, Kayano noticed Nagisa was reading the script and with a knowing look too. She smirked. 'He noticed. He should understand now.'

"AND CUT!" The director ended the scene right then and there, and the actors and actresses stopped and returned to their corners.

As Kayano returned to her seat and brush away her sweat, she noticed Nagisa was still transfixed at the script… but then… he start leaving.

"? Hey, where are you going?"

Nagisa averted his eyes from the script for a moment and looked meaningfully at Kayano. And he smiled. "My job." Kayano immediately understood the meaning of her crush' signature cute smile.

"Your… job?" The Manager didn't get it. "What, you mean you're going to teach a class?"

"Earlier you said Kayano was blessed by the God of Acting. I agree. As for me… I am a tutor who wants to be a teacher… but… I also had some God given talents of my own." Nagisa slowly moved towards the door. "Regrettably… these are talents granted to me by Gods of Death."

The Manager still didn't get it.

Nagisa stopped right in front of the door. He pressed his forehead and his palm on the said door. "…I can feel your clumsy bloodlust ever since you saw me coming out of Kayano's van." And suddenly, Nagisa punched the door with a controlled force, generating a loud banging sound that reverberated across the stage.

But to the deathly jealous stalker eavesdropping on the other side of that door, the improvised Nekodamashi straight into his ears felt like the world just exploded in his eardrums.

When Nagisa opened the door, said stalker didn't even have the consciousness to swing his well prepared knife at Nagisa. He just fell on his knee before dropping face first at Nagisa's feet, lips foaming and eyes spinning.

Everyone but Kayano had their jaws on the floor. "W… Wha… Who… How…"

"By his own admission, Shiota Nagisa, my best friend, wanted nothing more than to become a teacher." Kayano start explaining. "Unfortunately, believe it or not… he's also a natural born cold blooded killer. For one full year, he had been receiving some top class assassination training and techniques from some of the best professional assassins in the world. Despite his looks… you guys are in the presence of a former one of the world's deadliest assassins."

 **00000000000000**

Later that evening, in Kayano's van…

"Did you see the look on their faces…? Nyahaha!" Hours after that big revelation, Kayano is still having trouble stopping her laugh. Her shrill laugh can be heard well outside the van built in kitchen she disappeared into, louder than the sound of her cooking. She said she's cooking them their dinner. A thank you for Nagisa's splendid job well done on his day one, she said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Now they'll be scared shitless every time I'm around. I mean… the crew looked like they're trying to keep me at a three meter range."

"Well, that's what a bodyguard supposed to be. Intimidating."

"Kayano, please… my life is already as hard as is without you promoting me as a former assassin…" Nagisa moaned. "Still… I'm surprised."

"You've read the script?" Kayano popped her head out of the kitchen.

"Yes. Yes… and it was clever." The story about Koro-sensei's true nature that was blemished by government propaganda had never been redacted. Most people still think that the students of class 3-E were taken hostage against their will by a destructive psychopathic monster. The government paid them to shut up… but deep inside all those who knew the true Koro Sensei, they still love him and it still hurts. A lot of the students class 3-E felt raw over the cover up the government made... and Kayano found a way to get the real story out. And this is how she did it: "You turned our one year in Class 3E and made it into the movie script."

"Yep. And uh… do you like it?"

She changed most of the names, obviously. Koro-sensei was no longer some bio engineered super being, but his past as a top world class assassin remained. The students' names had been changed, some got genderswapped… To Nagisa's amusement, his character remained the same. Same gender that is. The plot was that this Koro-sensei accidentally killed his lover, the teacher of the class 3E in the story… and now he's seeking redemption. Obvious reference to her older sister there. And something else: the story of the class 3E in this movie was… interspliced with various flashback points which told the story of her sister's relationship, with Koro-Sensei. It seems Kayano was trying to not only tell the story of class 3E, she was trying to tell the story of her sister and Koro Sensei. She's trying to tell the world the story of the people most responsible of turning them into the great men and woman they are today. Not the monster, not the scientist… but teachers. Great unsung heroes of the world. "Like it? I LOVE it… And… you played as… yourself here?"

"No. Actually… I was playing as my sister, this time." Kayano was happy that Nagisa liked the story and she went back to cooking.

"Oh?"

"Yeah… if I think about it now, I felt like… I never fully understood her life. So… I'm trying to put myself in her shoes. So that I can understand and respect her life more."

"I see…" Nagisa smiled. So it's more than just about Koro-sensei. This movie is Kayano's way of expressing her deep love for her late sister, their teacher. But then, as Nagisa read through the story… he began to notice the extent of liberties that Kayano has taken… and boy oh boy… she's very liberal. Kissing here… kissing there… making out… even… god help him… love making? Well… it's part of a movie… it's not exactly excessive… but he didn't remember there's this much love in the original class 3-E's air. His face grew redder and redder as he continued… by the time Kayano showed up with her food, Nagisa' face was even redder than the octopus sausages she's serving.

"You like it?" And Kayano clearly noticed.

"Umm… Kayano… you… wrote some… really heavy… uhh… man girl relationship here… uhh…"

Kayano blinked but then she smiled sheepishly with a blush on her face. "Oh. Yeah. It's an action-romance film. It's pretty normal these days."

"Really?" Nagisa nervously chuckled.

Kayano blushed. "Well… maybe I did become a bit more… liberal. Maybe I should tone it down a bit."

Nagisa read one rather explicit scene… "Yeah. Probably. Definitely."

"Right. Right. Now… clear the table, it's dinner time, chop, chop!"

"Alright." Nagisa start cleaning the table, and Kayano put the dishes and the food… and then she added some more. Nagisa rolled his eyes at the amount. "That's a lot of food. Celebrating something?"

Kayano chuckled cutely. "You can say that. Besides… there's a lot of things worthy of celebration today. For me… it's celebrating meeting my best friend again after what seemed like ages… For you… let's celebrate the fact you didn't get hit by a meteorite."

"…good point." Nagisa chuckled. "Yes. Let's celebrate that."

And that night, Kayano's van was filled with laughter of two best friends chatting happily. Kayano's bountiful food surprisingly did not survive an hour in the two's dining table. Nagisa rationalize his burst of appetite in that he realized, after one bite of Kayano's food, that he hadn't been eating properly since his house blasted away. Kayano? Simple. Acting demands a lot. And it's her cheat day. Hence: no holds barred.

And after that, they still talked about a lot of things over the hours: a lot of nostalgia, catching up with news, about themselves, about other class 3-E's students… and most importantly, what the two had been doing this last year… and what they wish to do in the future.

"My teaching school is all paid up for the next 6 years. After that… I… want to find some nice school filled with nice kids and bright smiles in their faces when I came to class to teach them."

"Ahaha… that is so like you, Nagisa." Kayano smiled. "6 years… well, that's a coincidence. The shooting of this movie will also take 6 years."

"What kind of movie takes that long to make these days?"

"A trilogy." Kayano smiled. "Our story in that class for one year, no matter how tightly we condense it, one movie is not enough to encompass it all. I've also added the story of my sister, and that kinda bloated the plot a bit, so we split the movie into three parts."

"Hence… six years. Okay… thank goodness I've rearranged my college into Long Distance College. I mean… you're going to hire me for the next six years, I presume. Until I'm dead or you found someone better?"

Kayano suddenly snapped. "DON'T SAY THAT!"

Nagisa gaped. Kayano was suddenly staring at him sharply and angrily. Nagisa quickly realized he just said something he shouldn't have. Some jokes are not meant to be cracked. "I… I'm sorry Kayano, it's just a joke."

"Don't… don't you say something so terrible as a joke!" Kayano was really furious. "…seriously. Don't! I'm… I'm really glad." Now she looked like she was on the verge of crying. "When I heard the incident on TV I was… I was really, really scared… I thought… I thought…" And now she's really crying. "Do you have any idea how scared I am? I thought… I'll never see you again…"

"Kayano…" Nagisa quickly went to her side. "Kayano… I'm sorry." He's not exactly sure what to do so he just hugged her. She was slightly startled at first, but she quickly buried her head into his chest, still sobbing. "…I'm not going to die, okay? I'm gonna stay here, right with you, okay?"

Kayano didn't reply. She lifted her head up, saw his smiling face, and did the one thing she should've done years ago.

Payback time.

She grabbed his face and planted her lips deep to his.

1 hit…

Now he can even feel her drool coagulating with his…

2 hits… 3 hits…

Her tongue reaching down places in his mouth he never even know were there…

4 hits…5 hits… 6 hits…

By then he couldn't resist anymore…

7 hits… 8… 9… 10… 11…

The sound of his heart pounding drive his mind blank… his cheeks felt like they're about to melt…

12… 13… 14… 15 hits – CRITICAL DAMAGE!

By the time she parted away… Nagisa's back was pressed against the floor, his breathing was heavy, eyes wide, face flustered still trying to comprehend what just happened. "K… Ka… Kaya… W… Wha…"

"I'm a bad girl." Kayano's smile now went past beyond sweet or cute. "I lied."

"K… Kayano…"

"I don't want a bodyguard… I don't need a bodyguard…" It's seductive in the extreme. "I… need… you…" Here comes the compound interest. And this time, no mercy. Her mouth are stuffing his full as her tongue plunged deep into his mouth.

15… 16… 17… 18… 20… 22…

When she reached 30, Nagisa was already halfway gone. By halfway, he still had enough sense to ask the question. "W… What…?"

"…what…?" Kayano, likewise, was just one breath away from going haywire… and this question… it just pushed her off the edge. "Ever since you kissed me that day… do you know what it's like for me? You were on my thoughts every day I wake, the taste of your lips override the taste of any food I ate, your face appearing on everyone I see, and when I slept I relive your kiss a thousand times in my dreams…" She lovingly held his face. "Get the hint, Shiota Nagisa… I love you. I love you so much I'm about to go insane… and you're still asking… **what**!?" Her breathings are completely wild, her eyes wide… she looked like when she went berserk with those tentacles, full of bloodlust… but this time… it's a different kind of lust. And Kayano has been completely taken over… she began undoing Nagisa's clothes, and yet the boy didn't do anything. "And this morning… (heave) I hear that news… (pant)… it's like a waking nightmare… (pant) the very thought of my life without you… I… can't… take it anymore! Nagisa… please… stop… this… torment…!"

Upon seeing his petite bare chest, Kayano lost all inhibition. She began kissing everything she laid eyes upon. Starting with his neck, his ear navel, his nose, his eyelids, even some licks in there… and then she went down unto his chest take kisses and nibbles. In between, she kept kissing Nagisa again and again by the lips, slinking her tongue into his mouth, her saliva mixing with his. One final kiss and she parted, leaving a trail of saliva inbetween their lips… and Nagisa was as good as comatose. Kayano smiled sweetly as she smacked her lips. And then she began unbuttoning her own dress. In one swift move, she undid her upper clothing, she didn't wear any bra, thus revealing her beautiful body before her love, and she can feel he had his full attention. She really has grown in the last year. And she's an actress. Her child body had matured into a proper woman's body, beautiful curves shaped the perfection of real life princess, framed by her long wavy black hair, and her breasts… perfectly formed and petite.

"K…Kayano…" Nagisa's skyrocketing temperature, his pounding chest, the taste of Kayano's saliva still fresh in his mouth, all had intoxicated the boy, and finally, that beautiful, beautiful splendid figure of this woman had all but blanked his mind. Nagisa knew what's coming and know he can't stop it… Kayano started kissing every inch of his body again, and this time, with her full naked body in splendor, the damage was amplified a thousand times over, because this time, Kayano is using her whole body to molest his. She kissed his neck whilst her breasts are smothering his chest, nipple to nipple. When she started suckling said nipple with her lips, he can feel her playing her nipple into his bellybutton. Kayano slowly, and erotically inch lower and lower, until finally, she arrived at her prize. It already stood tall and firm. Even Kayano was impressed with its size: it's almost as tall as her head! "Wow… this is amazing…" She first caressed it with her lithe fingers. "I wonder if I can fit it in?"

"Fit it in whe-AAARGH!" Nagisa's dazed comment was cut short as soon as Kayano took a lick at the tip. And then she kissed it, then licked it again, and then kiss it as she licked it. Nagisa's mouth was agape, but no scream came out. His body jerked, but Kayano is weighing his waist down to the floor, his lower half is not going anywhere, leaving him at her mercy. Kayano decided to play some more and squeezed his rod inbetween her breasts as she continue to lick it, kissing the upright rod from top to bottom, again and again. "K… Kayano… if you keep doing that… I'll… I'LL!" His final gasp, and suddenly, Kayano found herself sprayed with this white liquid. Once. Twice… several times it unloads, smearing everything: her face, her hair and some more on her breasts.

Kayano pulled back in genuine surprise at first. She looked at all this white liquid allover her body. "…" She took a sample… and licked it, tasting it. Her expression was unreadable… but a second later, the verdict was shown when she grabbed a handful of them from her breast and stuffed her face into it. Loud gulping sound can be heard when she drank it all. One look at her cum covered face says it all: she wants more. She needs more. "This… this is Nagisa's taste." She licked her fingers clean. "So tasty…"

She looked incredibly erotic and arousing as she did that. And thus Nagisa already overly aroused body is already beyond his conscious control and reacted appropriately. "Whoa… it's rising again…" Kayano giggled. "Don't mind if I do… Itadakimasu!" And Nagisa thought the licking was the worst of it… she went and swallowed it all, the whole length, from top to bottom, pushed right down her throat. With all the muscles in her mouth spasming all around his sensitive manhood, Nagisa HAD to scream. "AAAHH! AAH! AAh! Ah! Ah! Haah!" Kayano was enjoying every minute of it as she moved her head up and down, whilst it poked gently down her mouth.

Eventually Nagisa couldn't take it anymore, and in one last shriek, he let it all out. For once Kayano was caught unprepared as hot load after hot load were force fed straight into her throat. With her mouth currently stuck with Nagisa's inside it, Kayano can do nothing but to swallow them all. She can feel the heat coursing down through her throat and even into her belly. When it finally ended, Kayano can pull it out, but the content overflowed out of her lips.

By that point, Nagisa's mind had been virtually reduced to naught. Even if he's aware of what's happening… he just doesn't care anymore. And to kayano, that's just fine. Even after that much unloading, even when its owner had already partly dazed, it is still firm and tall. "Oh… Nagisa… my Nagisa…" Kayano crawled and plant a deep kiss into his mouth with her still honey covered lips. Her tongues rummaged the insides of his mouth, dancing with his. The kiss that had plunged her into this will now bring everything to overdrive. "No longer holding back. Nagisa… prepare yourself!" She grabbed and positioned it carefully at the entrance. She shrieked slightly when the slid first slide in slowly into her flooded opening, the tip slid in. But then she slowly... slowly pressed down more and more until the entire length was swallowed into her. She held her own opening open with her two fingers throughout the process. When it is fully within her she began to move. Slowly. Her waist raise up along its length but she then stopped halfway… just before it popped out of her… and then with a yank she slammed her waist down.

Nagisa can feel her inner muscles are pulsating around him as it moved. And then Kayano raised her waist again and then slammed in again. She gritted her teeth to suppress a delighted moan. Her inner muscles also squeezing around Nagisa's. The boy couldn't help not to moan either. It felt really weird just as it felt really good. Knowing her partner began to enjoy the experience, Kayano grinned as she began to quicken her motion. She also began messaging her own breasts while playing with her nipples.

As she moved faster and faster Nagisa gaped as he can feel the muscles coiling on him are getting tighter. He watched his rod is sliding in and out of Kayano's stuffed opening, now accompanied with increasingly abundant liquid. With each motion the pressure grew tighter and tighter. And yet the tighter it squeeze the faster and wilder she moved. "K... kayano!" He gasped her name. Almost pleading. His rod was so over stimulated that the build up is already at a critical and yet she's squeezing him so much it can't get out.

Nagisas waist began to move up and down on its own, complementing Kayano's movement. Nagisa suddenly realized he's lost control of his lower half. But there he is helplessly watching his waist rocking in concert with Kayano's rapid jackhammer motion, pounding into her with abadon. Kayano's moans escalate to beastial shrieks. The combination of the complementing motion saw Nagisa's rod pierced deep into Kayano's birth chamber and that pushed them both over the edge. Kayanos eyes rolled backwards as her tongue stick out of her drool foaming mouth. Kayano sling her legs behind Nagisa's waist and held him tight, and their waists still keep on moving.

Kayano finally stopped fondling her own breast and grasped Nagisa's head and pulled it up until his upper half is in upright position. She wanted to bring his head to her eye level but only succeeding in bringing it to her breasts level. "Arara...?" Kayano chuckled amidst her pants and gasps. All due to his height... which apparently didn't grow an inch in the year after their graduation. Kayano blinked in confusion... but the sight of Nagisa's intoxicated face buried inbetween her breasts is arousing in itself. Besides... it's not like his lips is out of reach... her tongue hooked with his before the distance between their lips closed again. Her drool flooding into his mouth in droves... when they parted Nagisa last vestiges of consciousness had all but vanished. His eyes were empty his mouth open and close uncontrollably. Kayano smacked her lips knowing how to put that mouth to good use. She dragged his head to one of her breasts and as expected Nagisa thoughtlessly wolfed one down and suckled on it thirstily. "Kyaahaa!" Kayano shrilled happily as she jerked her head back, but she kept both arms slung over Nagisa's head.

At long last neither side could hold on anymore. Nagisa was the first to show his limit… "Kaa... kayano... I... I'm about to... I… had to…" His rod began to tremble inside her. "Yes... yeesh... let's do it together... do it inside mee!" to make sure of it, Kayano's legs hold his waist so tight Nagisa thought his spine will break.

"Kayano... kayanoo... kayano!"

"Nagisaaa!"

They screamed names, but it quickly changed into shriek. Nagisa's scream was cut short when he felt his manhood ejected his load… it was unlike anything he ever felt. Loud squelching sound can be heard as he released everything inside her. Her interior muscles spasm every time he jerked as if it was trying to squeeze as much as his worth. Nagisa can only gasped in disbelief as his lower limb is now uncontrollably pouring load after load coupled with wave after wave of pleasure that shattered his already blank mind... and he just realized he can't stop. "Agha...?" He desperately grasped Kayano's waist in an instinctive reaction to reach his uncontrollably ejecting lust limb but seeing that it's currently inside her right now... relentlessly filling her womb without stopping. "Ka... kayano...agh! I... I can't stop... ahh... I can't stop coming...!"

"N... neither could... ahih... I... ah... aaaahh!" Kayano also screamed as her lower half releasing loud lewd sound, the sound of her womanhood continuously releasing her fluid as it poured out of the seams flooding everything beneath. "I cant... I'm still... I'm still comiiing!" The pleasure of release and the heat of Nagisa's load shooting inside her were compounded with the fact that Nagisa was ejaculating inside her with such force, it was as if his already impressively lengthy manhood grew an extra 2 inch inside her every time he came, stabbing even deeper into her birth chamber… and her sanity. It filled all her senses with nothing but the zenith of ecstasy. With that much pleasure striking her synapses, small wonder her body react by ejaculating in kind and her opening tightened. But every time she tightened, the muscles in her room squeezed Nagisa's even more like a thousand kisses on his already overly sensitive manhood, milking more and more out of him.

It was a vicious cycle of pleasure which neither can stop and thus their waist can't stop moving even as their respective fluids are already splashing out of their conjoined hips... Before long their lower half has been completely drenched by the mixture of Kayano's and Nagisa's love juice. But eventually, after one last release Nagisa can't hold it anymore and blacked out. The last thing he saw before unconsciousness took him was the sight of Kayano closing her lips to him...

When Nagisa woke up he was no longer on the floor but on a couch. He's still in that leftover littered living room though. He's still naked but now there's a blanket over him to keep him warm. And that blanket had this big lump over him... he peeked and he saw a naked Kayano sleeping soundly on top of him, arms wrapped around his being, with a satisfied smile on her lips. And then he remembered what they've done. And he's still having a hard time believing that they've really done it... but the proof is just overwhelming: they're both lying naked after a really rough sex night, body smelled like semen. To make it worse, it was an unprotected raw sex. Nagisa just stuck dumb in place. The sensation of pleasure that had ravaged his senses still linger heavily on his mind... he know what they've done but he had yet to grasp its full gravity… yet.

He looked at this beautiful girl in his arms that he just defiled and eternally marked. Her body piled on top of one of his arms... and the most sensible thing to him was to poke her face with the other arm. Just to make sure if this is a dream.

Poke... poke...

"Mmm..." Kayano moaned. A pair of half asleep eyes opened up. "Nagisa...?"

And when the girl was awake, Nagisa knew right away this is all real. Just as everything they've done last night is real. The full reality came crashing down along with his rationality and understanding. "K… kayano... wh...?"

Kayano blinked several times in confusion. She's yet to fully awake, it seems. "What?"

"I... you... we... what... what have we done?"

As Nagisa continue to fret, Kayano recollect her senses. Confusion turned to amusement. "I believe the technical term you're looking for is we've fucked each other's brains out."

"Wh... what?"

"Perhaps I was being too crass. We've had sex."

Nagisa's face was already as red as tomato. But he stopped fretting. "I... I know that. Its just... we really did it... but... he gulped. ...and I… I wasn't wearing any protection..."

Kayano hung for a second before she chortled. "Well. I was the one who force started it and you were unprepared... so legally you can call this a rape?"

"Kayano!?"

"I wasn't sure if this is my safe day. I didn't even care when we started." Kayano purred. "I never stop to even consider how you feel. It's my fault so you really didn't have to worry about taking responsibility."

"Kayano. Stop. Just stop."

She stopped... but then it became obvious that she was on the verge of crying. "I love you... Nagisa. I really... really love you. If I'm to be pregnant... I'd have no greater joy than to carry yours."

"Kayano!" Nagisa finally had to bark causing her to snap into silence. Nagisa regretted the tone as soon as the words escaped his lips. "I... I'm just... a little overwhelmed. I mean... I just... I'm just… me and all... I… I didn't expect that there's someone who would love me this much... I didn't even expect it to be my own best friend and all..." Nagisa smiled. "But... on the... eventuality... that you do get knocked up... I'd be happy to take the responsibility... with you. That is... if you'd have me, Kayano-

Nagisa couldn't finish it. Kayano blinded by tears rammed her lips into his. Her mouth swallowing his yet again. And this time Nagisa can return it properly.

They parted and Nagisa used the chance to take some breather. "All I ask is... lets slow down a bit okay? Give me a chance to get a stable job... and then find a house... and then… well… we'll properly tie the knot… ok, Kayano?"

Kayano's response was another loving kiss. A deep passionate kiss. When she parted again Nagisa gasped for breath. He took it as a yes from her. "O... okay... I'm... I'm happy for you too kayano-mmph-"

Kayano kissed him again. When they parted, Nagisa had barely taken a breath in. "K…Kayano?"

Another kiss…

"Kayan-"

And another…

"W... wh... kaya...mmmph!" Every time Nagisa say her name Kayano kissed him, each time more erotic than the last. After another tongue slip resulting in yet another mouth to mouth tongue wrestling Nagisa was already partly intoxicated and now he's wondering out loud: "w... why?"

"Boyfriend? Girlfriend? Ring any bell yet?" Kayano purred as she feigned irritation.

"Eh… that's… what we are right? Umm… we're umm… in a relationship? Uhh… engaged?"

"The technical terms you're looking for, my dear stupid Nagisa, is lovers. We're lovers now." Kayano smiled. "And lovers… don't call each other by their surname anymore."

"Ah." Nagisa finally understand. Her earlier request to call her by her first name has officially become an order. "Ka...ede?"

And in return Kaede kissed him again and she hold on to his head to keep her lips glued to his for as long as possible. This time her kiss carry with it more passion than all the previous kisses combined. Her tongue slipped past his lips as it danced with his. 1, 2, 3, 6, 12, 13, 25, 30 hits… Nagisa gargled helplessly as his drool trickling out of the corner of his lips. The stuff Kayano did in his mouth is just unbelievable! But as her hit saliva entered his mouth, Nagisa finally realized Kaede's rising body heat. And as the temperature continues to climb so did the intensity of her kisses. She's already reaching 50 hits!

Their lips parted after a few long minutes that felt like hours. Nagisa gasped as his eyes met with hers. "K... kaede... c... could it be that you're... still..."

"I… I can't help it." Her heavy breathing and that half dazed look on her eyes says it all. "And your bad boy inside me is also ready for more." She calmly moved her waist, producing that now familiar lewd wet fleshy sound…

"Eh?"

And that's when Nagisa realized part of the reason why Kaede's body was pinning him down so tightly is because he's still inside her all this time. He locked her in place just as much as she locked his. And even when wrapped in her warm insides he can feel it's already as hard as a rock. "Ah... ahh..." And his own body is starting to grow hotter and hotter as well, courtesy to all that kisses.

"Don't worry." Kayano can see the concern in Nagisa's eyes. "Contrary to popular belief... woman don't get pregnant that easily. That's why we'll have plenty of fun trying… but if you're still worried..." She naughtily stuck her tongue out. She briefly showcased the drug which she quickly swallowed. "After morning pills. I had bought it after my first ovulation... just in case... you know..." She blushed again... if it is all possible to get any redder than how flustered she is right now. "Oh what the fuck." Kayano didn't care anymore and plunged into her lover, lips first.

As their lips locked passionately Nagisa can feel Kaede's waist moving again. Up and down... up and down... her moves are smoother now owing to the slicker conditions of their limbs... Doesn't change the fact the pleasure is torturous.

But at this second round, Nagisa realized he can't take another one sided torture from Kaede. He may be as meek as a girl but he's still a guy dammit! Let him be in charge for once! With a grunt Nagisa pushed Kaede forward, forcibly yanking his rod out of her. Kaede squealed happily as she fell on her back in anticipation, knowing her lover will finally be really in the mood… and in the fun. And now she wants something different.

She curled her body until she showed her back, her bare behind at her. "Come here, Nagisa…" She rubbed her opening and even split it wide, enticing him to enter. Nagisa grunted as he grabbed one of her thighs and raised it up so that her groin is opened wider. Kaede eagerly sling her legs behind his waist to make sure they'll be connected deep and tight. When Nagisa jerked his waist in with his first real trust, it stabbed her so deep and filled her so tightly, Kaede had to grit her teeth to prevent herself from shrieking in pain but a tear trickled down her eyes.

But the now half sane Nagisa couldn't care less even if she did scream or cry. His waist began to furiously pump back and forth in and out of her, earning a series of moans that grew in both frequency and intensity. With his moving body pinning Kaede in place from behind, his hands grabbed and squeezed Kaede's breasts, its suppleness bursting out of his fingers. His panting lips is right behind her ears, his heavy breathing blowing against it, stimulating her even more as his waist are now pounding her from behind with all the lust he can muster. "Yes! Ah! Harder! Deep! So deep! You're piercing me so deep, Nagisa! Nagisa! NAGISAA!" A loud splurting sound emanated as Nagisa came again. And as before, it's just as uncontrollable as it is intoxicating to his mate.

By then, Kaede was laying limp and naked on the floor, expression locked in ecstasy… until she began to realized her body began to move again, courtesy of Nagisa began to reposition her again for another session. "N… Nagisa…? Could it be… you still…"

"Kaede… Kaede… I…" Nagisa's eyes are now wild and almost empty… no, they were full. So full of lust that he could barely think anything else. "Kaede… Kaede…" He grabbed Kaede's limp arm and pulled it back as his hips began to move back and forth against her waist. "I… I can't… stop…!" Kaede can do little but to hang there and moaned as she can feel him reaching deep inside her, building up that sensation of pure ecstasy. When he came again, Kaede had all but lost her sanity. When she fell on the floor, her body is still jerking again and again as her lower half is still squeezing out her release… But before she could regain that lost consciousness, she found Nagisa had turned her around for another position again. This time, she's facing him as he lay over her. "N… Nagisa… w… wait…" For once, even Kayano was unnerved. Her body had yet even recovered from the last climax. Why, it hasn't even finished releasing the fluid from the previous session. She saw Nagisa's dangling rod is still as firm as when they first started. "No… no way… no… waaaaaaaaaaaaaHH!" Her eyes rolled backwards as her expression was wrecked with pleasure when the phallus pierced her yet again and her honey juice splattered everywhere upon entry. Her body jerked within seconds as her groin exploded. Unbelievably, she came. Just by having Nagisa's manhood piercing her. "Aargh!" Her body twitched allover, suddenly Kayano found she's the one losing control of her body.

One of his hands was used to support his weight so as to not crush her - coincidentally it ends with said hand clasping fingers with one of her hands beneath. This leaves his one hand free to fondle one of her breasts. He also lowered his head and start licking her erect nipple before taking a small nibble, and finally suckled it hard. Kayano can't stand it anymore. His lover is pounding deep into her like there's no tomorrow, her one breast is being played, the other was lustfully devoured... and she can do nothing but to squirm happily in his arms and blissfully watched as her helpless body is being ravaged by her lover. Her body jerked futilely with every move he make. She came with every movement of his waist, she came every time he touched her, he came every time he kissed her, and don't get her started on all sorts of mess she made when he came inside her, again and again… and again… and she loved every moment of it. Her whole body, her perfect body, kept in tip top shape for an actress… has been reduced… to nothing short of that of a perverted slut in just one night. Kayano couldn't believe Nagisa can do all this to her. And who would've thought inside that small petite figure, there's also such a monstrous sexual appetite? Where did it come from? She had aroused a beast and now she knew no masturbation or sex toy can ever satisfy her ever again.

Upon reaching another release she screamed. And not just once or twice for she did not come just once or twice. And neither did Nagisa release a shot or two. It was a series of explosive climaxes, each makes them think they can die happy right then and there. The floor beneath them is already soaking wet. After a while, the two finally lost strength and Nagisa fell on top of Kaede, with his arms still wrapped tightly around her. Nagisa's waist still jerked, unleashing a few more times into Kaede's already weak and limp body, helplessly paralyzed in pleasure. Her hands moved and grabbed Nagisa dazed face and drag it towards her. At this position, she can bring him face to face at last.

Their eyes locked...

"Nagisa... I love you..."

And then she pulled his lips to hers yet again...

6 years later...

Just like their first night 6 years ago in that van, the bride pulled her husbands' lips into her mouth. Even amidst this ocean of tentacles one can still discern her arms holding her husband's head tightly to keep his lips pressed to hers.

The tentacles had violated everything. The last traces of their marriage clothing had long since been ripped asunder. The mating couple is now clad only in the multitudes of tentacles that are holding them locked in this obscenity while doing their fair share of ravishment. The many tentacles coiling the bride's breasts continuously squeeze it tight when it began squirting milk. The tiny ones who were playing with it earlier continued at their work as a new tentacle, one which unfurled a maw with many smaller tentacles lining its insides appeared and in one clench, the salivating mouth clasped around the milk squirting nipples. A series of loud gulping sound can be heard. The tentacles relentlessly kept stabbing into her in every opening, filling her to the brim… and they kept doing it.

The groom anal hole had been so deformed with the number of tentacles that went into it. Some are connecting into her wife's overstuffed opening, joining the many dozens that had pierced deep into his wife. Many more had pierced him all the way through his insides until they burst out of his mouth and then into her wife's orifices, also suffering the same fate. Their body can no longer move on their own. The tentacles are now in charge, controlling their body to continuously doing it with one another… whether they want to or not. Regrettably, neither was sane enough to protest.

The day I killed my teacher was my very first assassination job.

Tentacles molesting tentacles... every opening in their body pierced and violated... the helpless couple were engulfed in ecstasy as they were drowned in tentacles...

Today... will be my last.

How did it end up like this you ask?

Well...

It began on that day when I gave my future wife her first kiss.

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Time for one last Job**


End file.
